fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Gunfire Promotional Trial: Jacob and Vant's Test
Jacob Campbell and Vant Seas went together into their path but both were on their guards because non of them knew what to expect or who will they have to face. One of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad, the guild, or the Master himself? Or someone else completely. " keep your guard up. The enemy can attacks us at any time." Vant said as he was looking around. Jacob took out his staff. Acid was starting to drip from Jacob's staff as he was ready to attack anything that was going to pop out. Jacob replied to Vant. You should prepare an attack just in case, you never know. Vant pulls out his sword and he pops his neck as water was starting to drip from his blade " okay. Be ready for anything. " Vant said as he tightens his grip on the sword. Suddenly the area around them lit fire, and they trapped inside. A blonde man wearing standard Rune Knight armor dropped from above. "Hello, I'm Walter King. I'll be your proctor for this portion of the trial." " Vant Seas. Nice to meet you. I won't lose to this trial. " Vant said as he got serious. Jacob Campbell. Nice tro meet you too Mr. King. Jacob than turned his entire staff into acid. Neither of us will lose to you. The flames around them died down. "You know, they call me the weakest member of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. But I'm also the smartest." He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared below them. "Water Magic + Fire Magic: Great Geyser!" An explosion of boiling water came from below them. Jacob and Vant were both submerged by the boiling water before falling down on their knees. You really are smart, combing two types of magic together. Genius. replied Jacob. Acid Make : Golem. Said Jacob as he created a golem of acid to charge up yo Walter. "Fire + Wind Magic: Burning Tempest!" Walter blasted the golem with gigantic blast of wind that, combined with the fire magic, had much burning power as well. It pierced through the golem, and continued on towards Jacob and Vant. " Enough! Water-Make Magic + Lunar Magic: Giga Triple Dragon Strike! " Vant puts his hand over his fist and then two magic circle as a gigantic triple swirling dragons collided with the attack with such force and was pushing the attack back. "Don't be so impatient Vant," said Walter. "Fire Magic + Water Magic + Wind Magic: Lightning Bomb!" Walter added the attack to his own, generating a powerful explosion of electricity to overpower Vant's spell. Vant grunts as he puts more magic into the attack as his attack got twice as big. " dont underestimate me! " Vant roared. You didn't forget about me did you, said Jacob. Acid Make: Trident!. Jacob mades acid dripped out of his hands to his staff which turned into a trident before jumping in mid-air and throwing the trident at Walter. "Earth Magic: Iron Rock Wall!" Walter erected a wall made from earth that blocked the trident, although it began to melt his wall. "+ Fire Magic: Magma Stream!" He melted the earth wall, and sent it surging towards Jacob. Knowing it would be futile to continue this power struggle with Vant, he stopped inputting his power into his attack and sidestepped Vant's. "Wind Magic: Supersonic Whirlwind!" He sent a blast of wind so fast he barely had time to react to it. Vant gets hit by it splatters all over the floor. Instead of blood, it was was water. He used Water-Make:Clone at the last second and hides behind the trees. Walter couldn't see where Vant was. "Well then, I'll just have to try this. Water Magic + Fire Magic: Area Mirage!" Steam emitted from his body, making Vant and Jacob unable to see far in front of them. Jacob got hit with the magma stream but was able to create an acid wall at the last second. Blind by the steam Jacob casted. Acid Make: Wolf Pack. He created an enitre wolf pack of acid to distract Walter before fleeing into the woods to hide. Vant!, replied Jacob. We have to work together if we want a chance to beat him!. He said screaming in the woods hoping Vant would hear him. Vant grabs him and pulls him behind the tree and nods. " his combination of his magic is irritating. We need to mix our magic and attacks too. Using too much magic or mixing to elements is too taxing. He is using this fog, but he forgets one thing Jacob. " Vant said as he made 2 Water-Make: Clones and sends them to attack Walter as he grabs his arm to run into a different spot. You gotta a plan?. said Jacob to Vant Before the clones got very far, they were immediately sliced into pieces. Walter appeared between them, his white wooden blade glowing the same color as the Abyss Break. He spun in a circle slashing both mages. "My blade, Laevantein, can cut through anything. It was made from the wood of Odin's Yggdrasil Magic. Not to mention, I can channel my magic into the sword. You just got hit by a low level Abyss Break spell." Jacob saw Walter with the sword from the woods. We're in trouble Vant, replied Jacob as he was holding his staff with his two hands. Vant, maybe we can try Unison Raid. I don't know if it can work since acid and water not very good mix. " right. I know water magic and lunar magic. We have to find a way to beat him and fast! " Vant said as he was coming up with plans to win. We have to hurry and try to unifiy my acid with either your water or lunar magic, said Jacob to Vant in a exhausted voice. But this guy, I can't believe Mr.King is the Dark Mage Disposal Squad. " me too. Let's finish him! Mix your acid with my water and lunar magic! " Vant focused his water magic into a sphere in his right hand as he focused Lunar magic into his left hand. Suddenly, Walter jumped out from the fog. He landed in between Jacob and Vant, putting his sword in the ground, generating a large explosion. Vant puts up a big Water-Make:Super Shield to protect them both from the blast. He pulls out his sword and discharge 2 big water blast at Walter. Walter didn't even flinch. He reached out his hand, stopping the water before it made contact. "They call me Element King for a reason." He sent the blast right back at Vant. Acid-Make:Whip, Jacob created a whip of acid, than used it to grab Walter's arm holding the sword. The acid began to burn through Walter's Rune Knight armor on his arm. "Water Magic + Wind Magic: Hurricane Winds!" Walter launched a tornado of water and wind at his Jacob, pushing the acid from his arm, and freeing it. The torrent continued on towards Jacob. Acid-Make: Shield, Jacob cast the acid shield to protect himself from the torrent, which was affected for a few second before Jacob's shield was destroy by the torrent and he was pushed back against a tree. Vant runs to Jacob and he picks him up and he puts his hands in front of himself and fires fast high speed bullets at Walter. " Water Bullets! " Vant roared as he grabs Jacob and hides again. Walter held up his hand, deflecting the bullets away, causing them to tear threw a tree. "Water Magic + Fire Magic: Great Geyser!" Beneath where Jacob and Vant were hiding, a large explosion of boiling water occurred, sending up a stream of it. Jacob and Vant dodge just in time before the stream got to them. Now! Jacob yelled to Van when they were going for a Unision Raid. Both fist bumped while concentrating their magic for a combined attack. Vant puts water magic mixed with lunar magic into a sphere in Jacob's hand. " now Jacob! " Vant roared. Jacob put acid from his hand into the one wholding the water lunar magic sphere and mixes all three together. Unison Raid! Jacob roared Jacob and Vant both pointed their fist towards Walter unleashing a monstroeus and powerful beam contaning all of Van's water and lunar magic along with Jacob's acid magic striking Walter directly. With lighting fast motions, Walter created a magic circle. "Abyss Break!" The two attacks collided, canceling each other out. " let's try again! He can't stop us now! " Vant said as he grabs his sword. Jacob and Vant were both breathing deeply as they were facing Walter. Let's do it again, said Jacob s he and Vant both fist bumped and concentrating their magic for a seond shot. Vant puts his water magic mixed it with lunar magic again into a spehere in Jacob's hand. Whil Jacob put acid from his hand into the other to contain all three magic. Let's do it one more time! yelled Jacob, Unison Raid!, as he and Vant both pointed their fists towards Walter a second time to unleash the monstreous and powerful beam, only this time the beam was more powerful and faster, hitting Walter directly in the chest. Walter's blade glowed the same color as the Abyss Break. "Abyss Break: Channeling Sword!" He cut into the Unison Raid. The attacks magical power once again cancelled each other out, and Walter cut the spell in two, sending the two halves at Jacob and Vant. "Being the weakest in a group, isn't the same as being weak." Jacob and Vant were both on their knees after being hit and were exhausted of using so much magic. Vant, we sented him almost all of our magic power and yet he still found a way to defy it, said Jacob He than pulled a smile, looked at Vant and said, You ready to give up partner? Because I'm not. " me either. I can still go. I-we will beat him! With teamwork! " Vant said as he was standing up. Jacob looked at Walter in the eyes as both he and Vant were trying to stand up and ready to fight together again against Walter No matter what happens, wheter we fall here or we pass, it will only proove one thing, we standed our ground against our enemy and fought as long as we could. Because we are Dragon Gunfire Wizards, Jacob said to Walter as both he and Vant looked at Walter determined looks in their eyes ready to fight even though they coudly barely stand up. "Excellent," said Walter. "Come at me with everything you've got." " one last try man. Let's combine our magic and end this! " Vant said as he was surging with water magic. Jacob was using every last bit of strenght he had to concentrate all of his acid magic into his hand. Both he and Vant fist bumped with their hand where all their magic was contained. Than a giant sphere made of acid, water and lunar magic appeared behind them. Than dissapeared before being concentrated into the hand of both desperate and team working mages. Right after, Jacob and Vant pointed their fists towards Walter before unleashing another beam Here we go partner, one last time! yelled Jacob as he and Vant were putting everything into that attack Both yelled together., Unison Raid!. A more powerful, bigger and monstreous beam was sent at lightning speed directly towards Walter. But this one was diffrent, Jacob and Vant continued pushing the attack adn the beam was constantly striking Walter. "Abyss Break!" Walter blasted the attack with his spell again, and was surprised that the two spell's didn't cancel out as usual. He continued pouring more and more of his power into the spell. The two were even. Jacob and Vant kept pushing the beam hoping to finally overpower Walter but nobody budged. " we can do this Jacob! Time to use it!" Vant said as he released his last bit of power and it made the blast bigger and stronger as he was groaning in pain. Walter poured in even more power. A giant explosion went off, sending all of the fighters flying backwards, and tearing up the landscape. Jacob used his staff as support to stand on his knees. He was trying to llok for Vant in the destructed land. Vant!, Where are you?, yelled Jacob searching for his partner before felling pain on his ribs while trying to support himself on his staff. " h-here..." Vant said as he walks out of the bushes with a broken left arm, a deep gash on the right side of his face, and a cut on his chest. " damn...i don't have much magical power left...I'm near empty.." he then falls on his knees in pain. Walter walked up to them, his armor broken apart, and blood dripping from his head. He pointed his sword at them. "Do you concede?" " Jacob? What do you say? I'm not ready to give..up just yet.." Vant stands up as he had pulls his sword out as his eyes glowed blue with determination. Jacob stands up and spins his staff before pointing it at Walter, his shirt torn aprt and his hat half ripped off. With a determined look in his eyes Jacob told Vant, No way partner, we may be almost out of magic power but still not empty. And besides, looks like we are just getting started. Bring it on Mr.King, said Jacob both him and Vant ready to take Walter down. " well said partner. Let's do this! " Vant said as he tightens his grip on his sword and charges foward. Jacob ran towards Walter wuith Vant as both didn't use magic but hand to hand combat and their teamwork to attack Walter. Vant used quick and precise sword attacks with such skill. Jacob used his staff as if it was part of his body but still Walter was skilled and it took alot for Jacob to just clash his staff with Walter's sword.